


The ways of destiny

by Ouatblue13



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Disney Princess - Fandom, Elena of Avalor (Cartoon), Merlin (1998), Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: Backstory, Crossover, F/M, Fanfiction, Romance, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27583528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ouatblue13/pseuds/Ouatblue13
Summary: "I need your help again, old friend. Is there a way to stop the evil that attacks Avalor?""The ways of destiny can not be changed. Avalor future is seald.""In my vision I saw, that this would be the end of Avalor!", Alacazar interrupted him."I don't know what I should do... What should I do, old friend?""Calm down Alacazar, you misunderstood me! There is a way to change the future... My flames once showed me a princess that would restore Avalor to peace and harmony... She will rule and defeat the evil for good...if she chooses the right way... but when she choose evil over love, she will be Avalor's greatest doom...."~*~This story beginns long befour Shuriki took over Avalor and features parts of Shuriki's past and what led her to take over Avalor.This an Elena of Avalor fanfictionAll rights of the show belong to Disney.Crossover with Hallmark Entertainment's Merlin.
Relationships: Esteban/Shuriki (Disney), Fierro/Rafa de Alva, Gabriel "Gabe" Núñez/Naomi Turner, Isabel Flores/James of Enchancia, King Raul/Queen Lucia, Mateo de Alva/Elena Castillo Flores, Queen Mab/Merlin (Merlin 1998)
Kudos: 1





	1. Part 1: A secret meeting

"I see the way you look at her when you think she isn't looking. I'm here to warn you. She knows, so be careful."  
That have been Alacazar's words to Esteban a few years before Shuriki took over Avalor.  
Esteban was very young back than and of course he didn't' t understand the warning. To tell the truth he didn't want to understand it. After Alacazar realized how unwanted his try was to bring the young man back to his senses, he shook his head and left the royal garden.

Quita Moz once said destiny can't be changed and he was right.

Alacazar must sadly admit that, but it hurt him that a child he was responsible for was on the way to get rotten under his watch again. And he couldn't do anything to stop them.

Finally, alone Esteban continued to walk outside the royal garden to a hiding place near the Palace in the forest. While walking Esteban thought angry:

She is amazing why can't Alacazar leave us alone! Why does he even care? No one in the palace cares about me not even today.  
Today was Esteban's birthday, normally Luisa and Francisco would have baked him his favored cake and celebrated with him a bit, but unfortunately king Raul had send them away to finish some royal business again.

He did this on purpose!  
Esteban clenched his fists.

"Look who is coming- EL Segundo!", Victor approached him. "I thought you are to scared to return to her."  
"After all this years you still don't know me Delgado! I' m not scared I'm careful.", said Esteban calmly and tried to controlled his anger.  
"Ha, careful? You're just a coward Esteban!"  
"Me a coward? If you want to see a real cowered look in a mirror!!", yelled Esteban angry.  
"Why so angry today?"  
"You don't now?" Esteban looked surprised at him but decided than that he probably overestimated Victor's talent to spy peoples live (especially Esteban's) and continued: "Never mind!"  
"Why don't you tell me coward?", Victor provoked Esteban.  
After a long pause Victor continued: "I thought you might come back."  
Esteban looked surprised. Victor smiled at him and told him: "Well you have a crash on her? Haven't you?"  
"What are you talking about Victor?"  
"Come on,the way you look at her makes it obviously."  
"I don't know what you mean!"  
"Of course not, she never would date a coward like you anyways!"  
This time Victor has gone to far and Esteban started a fistfight.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________

Shuriki impatiently waited in the forest.

What does Victor take so long! He wanted to be here an hour ago. What is he doing? I'm wondering if Esteban is coming to...

The moment she thought of Esteban her angry expression softened and she blushed a little.

I hope he is coming to, but I think I've gone to far at our last meeting! Why do I even care? It's not that I like him, he is just a better company than Victor. I really don' t care about his handsome look, his perfect muscles and gentle personality..... I need to stop these thoughts, I' m a sorceress! I'm a Queen! I don't need love ..... I do not love him, he is just nice, noting more....

Shuriki decided to look after Victor only to distract herself from her weired thoughts. It didn't take her long to find the two men fighting in the forest only a few minutes away from her hiding place.  
Here are you Victor.... Well what do I expect from a dog in a human body.

Annoyed she rolled her eyes at Victor and decided to watch them until they stopped fighting.

Oh I didn't know that Esteban can fight so well.....

It seemed like Esteban was going to win and Shuriki started to enjoy it.  
After a short moment as Victor fell on the ground, he saw Shuriki.  
"Oh, Shuriki you're already here?", Victor asked a bit ashamed and stood up from the ground, followed by Esteban who was ashamed as well.  
When Esteban stood up, Shuriki coundn't stop herself from staring at him.

Oh, he looks good. Looks like he has grown.

Unnoticed from the young men her view moves over his body and stopped at.......  
"So what do you have planned?", Victor asked.  
Immediately Shuriki looked at Victor (to make him not suspicious) and told him to break into the royal treasury to steal a magical blue jewel. While she was Talking, Esteban looked at her like a love sick puppy. Even though she pretended not to notice his look, she loved the way he looked at herand how she could use it for her advantage.  
Victor agreed to the plan and went back to the Palace. Esteban who was going to follow him, stopped as Shuriki gently touched his and drew his attention to her.  
"I didn't expect you to be here after what happened last time. Come walk with me Victor can handle this alone."  
She gestured him to follow her, so he did.


	2. Part 2: Just a minute ago...

The ways of destiny" Part 2

On his way to the royal treasury Victor saw Alacazar who looked ...... off, Victor didn't know how to describe it any different. In his entire live he had never seen such an empty and terrified face expression on a human before. But he didn't care to stop to look after him, because he was in a hurry. Shuriki was a really impatient person and he did not dare to let her wait a second time today.  
He ran into the palace and stopped in the corridor to make the people there not suspicious. He stopped as he saw a specific person. The person was very focused to read one of the documents he was holding as he entered the corridor and would easy be frightened if someone would disturb him now. But Victor didn't care.  
"Armando have you seen my father?", Victor pretended not to know where his father was right now and needed to focus all his strange not to burst into a laughter.  
Frightened by this unexpected voice, Armando jumped and dropped all documents.  
At first he thought the King was speaking to him, but the moment he realized it was just Victor he rolled annoyed his eyes and told him reluctantly:  
"You father is in the royal treasury doing his job unlike you!"

Oh.. I know you Victor, you are up to something! Normally I would go after him but I have to much to do today. As long as it does not disturb the palace daily routine or the royals I don't care. I have no time anyway to care.  
Armando hurried away.

Victor burst into laughter after Armando was gone and continued his way.  
A few minutes later he entered the royal treasury.  
"Ah, Victor I would be happy to see you but I know you to well. Why are you here?", his father greeted him.  
"Oh papa, why do you always think bad things About me. .... Fine I'm here because I want to talk with you about ..... Esteban's birthday today. Maybe we can surprise him."  
"That is unusual friendly of you, Victor?"  
"Yeah you're right, but Esteban had a hard time the last few weeks and so I thought a little surprise party could cheer him up, you know?"  
"Fine.", his father started to belief him, "What can I do to help?"  
"Well, I have no idea where I should surprise him?"  
"Maybe in the royal garden- there you will not disturb the royals."  
"And I need to ask Mama to bake his favorite cake? Where is she?"  
"She is....in the great hall.... I better go and ask her myself. I don't want you to disturb the King today, he is in a very bad mood. Please guard here until I'm back.", Vitor's father went to find his wife.  
After his father left Victor smiled.

What a fool!

Than he unlock the safety precautions of the treasury room and took a big blue juwel, which was displayed next to the crown.  
This was to easy. Victor was going to leave as he realized who just entered the room.  
His face went pale.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________

"You didn't answer my question Esteban?", Shuriki asked him now more gently, because Victor was gone.  
"I...." , for a short moment Esteban found himself lost in her beautiful green shining eyes, "I didn't plan to come back ...at first, but it seemed the right thing to do."  
"Oh, is that so?"  
"Yeah I guess.", Esteban shrugged.  
"To be honest I thought you wound not come back or if you do, I thought that you would be still furious at me? And I don't blame you for it. I might have gone to far."  
There was a short silence between them.  
"Believe me Shuriki I was very furious at you, but that is the past."

I got him. I finally convinced him.

Shuriki celebrated her little victory in her thoughts.

"But you are still furious at them?", Shuriki continued calmly. He nodded.  
Esteban took her hand.

"The moment I realized you were right about everything made me feel ashamed! But it opened my eyes as well! I will help you to stop the royal family. This war is insane! They are going to far!"  
"I'm glad you changed your mind Esteban....", she touched gently his face.  
"But I have a condition!", Esteban pulled her close to him, so that their faces were only inches apart.  
"I want you to spare their lives!"  
Surprised Shuriki went a few steps back from him.

I didn't expect him to ask me that. I thought he might wants power, but mercy?

"And I want power!"

I knew it!  
Shuriki thought as leaned herself towards him and smiled.  
"Is that all?"  
"Yes.", Esteban whispered nearly audible, there faces were inches apart and he could fell her breath.  
"Today is your birthday... isn't it?", she stepped away from him and noticed with pleasure his disappointed face expression.  
"Yes."  
"And did you celebrate..."  
"What do think?", he interrupted her.  
"Shell, we celebrate know? You know my offer from last time .... You can still accept it!", she leaned herself towards him again.  
She smiled as she noticed that he blushed.

This is to easy...

Suddenly she closed the space between them and kissed him passionately.  
Surprised by this sudden act Esteban didn't move at first, but kiss her shyly back after a short moment. Then the kiss became more passionate.

Am I dreaming? Is this really happening? Oh... she is very good at kissing......

They broke the kiss to breath, before continuing and moving on to other things....

This pace in the forest nearly no one knew, no one would see them. And when Victor came back to before they were finished, he wouldn't be able to find or see them because Shuriki magically sealed this place.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________

"What are you doing Victor?", Queen Lucia asked him, who just entered the royal treasury.  
"I... I.... was going to bring that to Esteban ....", stuttered Victor really unconvincing.  
"Oh, let me see it.", the Queen stretched out her hand. Victor obeyed and handed her the jewel out.  
"I need to look if it's a jewel Raul doesn't need today.", she continued talking while turning around and holding the jewel towards the sun light, which was coming through a window.

As she was sure he could not see her face anymore she smiled wickedly.

Oh ..... That fool...

Unnoticed by Victor she shook the jewel, immediately a dark mist went into it. Then she turned around and gave it back to Victor, who gave her a friendly fake smile and went back to Shuriki's hiding place.

The Queen acts wired, maybe the rumors are true and royals have lost their minds? But she is the Queen she must know what she is doing.....  
Victor shook his head.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________

In the meantime, Esteban and Shuriki get dressed on.  
For Esteban it felt like hours had passed while he had slept with Shuriki. But because it was still day, it seemed that time has stopped at all or just minutes had passed.  
Esteban wasn't sure, but he didn't care anyways.

Someone is comming....

Quickly Shuriki removed the spell that separated this place from time, unnoticed by Esteban.  
Now Victor appeared and held the blue jewel above his head with a smile.

"Great. No one saw you?", Shuriki asked with an evil smile.  
"Of course not!", lied Victor nervous while Esteban rolled annoyed his eyes.  
"I have the jewel!", he hold towards Shuriki who was going to take it.

Suddenly she moved back with a shock and the jewel fell to the ground.  
Both men looked surprised at her.  
"Go... Both of you! Now...", Shuriki yelled angry at them.  
Both men walked away confused. They didn't understand what happened but didn't dare to ask her.

She looked after them, but didn't want to admit to herself that she felt herself bad because she yelled at Esteban right after they had ....

No! I feel nothing for him. I only seduced him, to make him loyal to me... Oh Master Frik was right I'm bad at lying. I cannot even convince myself!  
Shuriki finally had admit to herself that she had feelings for him.  
After Shuriki was sure they where gone, she looked at the dark mist which was coming out of the jewel.

Oh Lucia ... Did you really think I wouldn't notice the curse? It's not even a powerful one.  
But I have to remove it anyways, I won't risk anything.

Shuriki made a quick hand movement. Her green magic surrounded the jewel and removed the dark mist.  
Suddenly a dark person appeared unnoticed behind Shuriki.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________

"So Esteban you finally join us for good?", Victor smiled.  
"Yes, I think you and Shuriki are right this war must stop....", Esteban paused.  
"I wonder why she wants us to go away?", he thought loud.  
"I don't know, but she is a sorceress and they act always strange. ", Victor shrugged.  
"Yeah, you must know Victor, how is Ash?"  
"She is fine ... and confusing.... But still hot.", Victor smiled.

Right now the two man where going to enter the royal garden as Armando ran to them.

Victor's smile faded as he noticed Armando's worried face expression and ran towards him.  
"What's going on Armando?", Victor asked confused.  
"It's the King....", Armando started to tell him.  
"He wants to see Esteban now!"

"No problem, he..", Victor turned around to Esteban and realized that he was gone..

How is this possible? Esteban was behind me, just a minute ago? Where is he?  
How did he disappear? How is this even possible?  
Victor thought as a cold shiver ran down his spine..

To be continued......


	3. Part 3: A few moments ago....

While they were walking towards the palace, Victor talked a lot about Ash. Normally Esteban would have listened even though he didn't care that much about her, but right know he couldn't...

He had to think badly of Shuriki and the time they had spend together...  
It had been like a dream ... He never had imagined that they would have ended up sleeping together. Of course he always wanted it, but he never thought that it would ever truly happen.

She was so wonderful...

He blushed at that thought.

Suddenly a strange feeling overcame him.

He immediately knew something was wrong. In his entire live he had never felt such a bad feeling like that. And it became worse... Much worse...

Once a couple of months ago he had a similar feeling, as he had met Master Frik and HER for the first time.....

At the thought of HER, he started to tremble with fear.

No it can't be...  
...not so soon....

~ * ~

It felt like someone was following him.

Unnoticed by Victor Esteban stopped walking and turned around.

He noticed frightened how a person in the shadows disappeared.

Was that Master Frik?

Esteban wasn't sure.

It can't be... How is this possible? I thought they coundn't....

Immediately he knew somehow that Shuriki was in danger.  
He needed to hurry.  
There was no time to waste...  
He needed to protect her, at all cost ... that was the least and only thing he could do for her... even if he didn't knew if he would be able to protect her...

Esteban started running... and didn't notice Armando coming, who called after him.

...

Now the person in the Shadows appeared again.

It really was Frik!

He tried to reach the ugly gnome, but it didn't matter how fast he ran he wasn't able to.

Esteban's bad feeling grew worse...

Suddenly there was a flash and Esteban disappeared.

~*~

Somewhere deep in the forest, he fell to the ground.

An evil smile crossed HER face, as he looked up and realized that his fear was justified.

...

TO BE CONTINUED ...


	4. Part 4: Deep in the jungle

Present Day...

Princess Elena awoke early this morning, probably because she couldn't sleep almost the whole night.  
It was the first night after she defeated Shuriki with the help of princess Sofia and the people of Avalor.  
She smiled at that thought, but as soon as her smile came it faded away.  
Something was wrong. She knew she should be happy, but ... she wasn't why?  
Was it because she wondered about the way how she defeated Shuriki or for the fact that she didn't know for sure that she was dead?  
No... That wasn't the reason, there was something else, something much more important she needed to remember....  
But what was it? Elena knew it must be important, but as hard as she tried, she couldn't remember it. It was like a mist was hiding her memory, a voice that was not hers was trying to gain control over her...speaking of mist Elena must think of Shuriki. She became sad at this thought and for the first time she realized something was very wrong and that is was much more than a bad feeling....  
All these years Shuriki ruled over Avalor, she didn't destroy anything, instead she rebuild the old broken Avalor to it's todays glory. There was no crimerate and no hatred in the hearts of the people anymore... except against Shuriki of course.  
If there hadn't been so many of Shuriki's soldiers, Avalor would have been like the Paradise on earth.  
Today Avalor had plenty of resources of food and money, unlike the time Elena remembered when she was little. Back then the kingdom had not even enough food, because the land has been barren for years...  
But maybe it was just a coincidence, thought Elena. And maybe todays glory of Avalor was the effort of Esteban's hard work for the contry,but Elena was sure about it.  
Besides Shuriki was an evil powerhungy sorceress that was not capable of feelings, the strange voice said, look what she did to your parents! Elena almost cried at hat memory.  
No someone like that cannot be good....  
And then Elena realised another very strange fact, why didn't Shuriki destroy the picture where Alacazar hit her grandparents and Isa?  
Maybe because of Esteban, if she would have destroyed it he would have turned against her... the voice continued, but that wouldn't make any sense because she could have easily replaced him, thought Elena. Maybe she did it because of her guilty conscience or to mock them or to use it to bring Esteban to help her.  
But why was the picture in the throne room then? She could have kept it in a safe place?

Another strange thing was that Shuriki didn't change much in the palace either, the sleeping rooms of the royal family for example, were almost left like they have left them 41 years ago.  
Elena shook her head. Maybe this was again just a coincidance? She didn't know....  
Why did she even take over Avalor and not the Northan Islands?  
Elena didn't know...  
The moment she confronted Shuriki yesterday had felt strange as well. It was like she would have met Shuriki, the sorceress, for the first time in real. It had felt much more real then the day Shuriki killed her parents.

Or she just wants to trick you.

This sharp husky unknown female voice spoke inside Elena's head.

"Maybe...", Elena answered loud, but knew deep inside her that that was wrong...

She decided to go to her balcony, before the strange voice could continue, today was her coronation and she wanted this to be a happy day. Outside on her balcony, she saw Skylar.

~*~

Back then....

Somewhere in the jungle there was an old mysthic crave, Alacazar was going to enter.  
He knew if he did that it would seal his destiny and that there was no return.  
But he had no time to waste..... this was his only chance....to stop it........  
_________________________________________________________________________

"I know you are here!", Shuriki's eyes were shining bright in a supernatural green, as she turned around.  
The person behind her vanished, just to appear in front of her.  
"Well, I'm glad to see you didn't forget the lessons I tought you back then.", and ugly old gnome made a deep bow.  
"Of course not. I forgot noting, Master Frik!", Shuriki answered calmly, because she knew that this sudden visit of her old magic teacher meant noting good.  
"You know that the curse of the jewel can only be realised when you try to remove it!"  
"Yeah, but I don't really care. It's not like a cranky curse of a mortal women could affect me..!"  
"You might be right but after what happened last time..."  
Shuriki started to lose her temper.  
"Why are you here?"  
"Oh, just the usual business. I' m here to bring you a massage from..."  
"Keep it.", Shuriki interrupted him and went to leave.  
"Madam please listen, it's important.", the gnome begged her.  
Shuriki turned around angry.  
"I won't go back!", she hissed.  
"Please Shuriki, listen to me. If you do not want to do this for yourself, do it for me.  
You know how badly I get punished if I don't bring you the message...", the gnome was on his knees begging her.  
"Fine.", Shuriki decided to show mercy to the gnome for once, who was always punished badly by his mistress.  
Suddenly there was a noice.  
"I'll come back later.." the gnome disappeared.  
Shuriki turned around as a female person magically appeared.

I knew she would come....

"Oh, did I disturbed you?", Queen Lucia asked her with a false smile.  
"No of course not... you never disturb me...", Shuriki returned the false smile.  
"I see you have trouble with the jewel... ", Lucia ignored Shuriki's ironical response.  
"Yeah maybe because you cursed it. ", Shuriki answered her coldly.  
Why must Lucia always ruin my day!  
"You know if you wanted the jewel so badly all you had to do was asking me.. I would have gladly given it to you.. There was no need for you to make Victor steal it!"  
"You would have really given it to me?", said Shuriki and pretended to be surprised. "That would have been really nice of you... oh wait no it wouldn't, because you would have cursed it even worse than you did already! Oh...It's a weak curse, by the way...."  
"Really? Why do you need to remove it than?", Lucia's evil simile faded.  
"I don't need to I just do it! I mean if you try to curse me you should do it correctly. Even three years old's can use magic better than you!"  
Shuriki expected her to explode at this provocation, but to her surprise Lucia answered her calmly:  
"And who's fault is that?"  
Shuriki couldn't believe it!  
"Are you blaming me for it?", Shuriki exclaimed.  
"You where the one who wanted to make this deal... You knew all conditions and broke them all, the moment we closed the deal!"  
"And still, you weren't able to keep your part!", Lucia continued calmly...  
Shuriki took all her strength not to lose her temper.

I need to change the topic before I kill this bitch....

"What brings the Queen of Avalor to me?", Shuriki asked her now even less friendly than before.  
"You know why I am here!", Lucia answered cold.  
Lucia knew that she should speak friendly to Shuriki otherwise she would never get the information Raul needed but she couldn't control her anger any longer. She knew that Esteban and Victor used to meet her and she couldn't stand it any longer. And so she yelled:  
"We warned you Shuriki, stay away from Esteban!"  
"Or else what?"  
"This time we won't spare your live ... And I regraded that I didn't kill you last time."  
"Oh.. I fear you know.", Shuriki said ironically.  
"What is your problem Lucia?"  
"My problem is that you are still in Avalor... that you spent time with him... and that you influence Esteban bad! He refuses to listen to us anymore!"  
"Why do you even care? You and your husband never cared about Esteban... you two always treated him like a dangerous criminal or like dirt, even though he is..."  
"Don't dare speaking it out aloud!", Lucia yelled in anger.  
"Now I understand...You fear that he could find out the truth....and turn against you! You fear that I could tell him. That would ruin your plan for good...Guess what I 'm going to tell him know."  
"What is your price to shut and leave Avalor for good?"  
"Price? Do you think you can buy me?", Shuriki yelled angry at her.  
"Once there was a time I would have left in peace, but after all you have done to my kind and me I can't leave until I stop the mess you caused! You have gone to far... you have forgotten that all magic comes with a price.... You are a fool if you think that your actions haven't consequences.  
My price to leave for good is that you stop this insane war!"  
"No, I can't... We won't stop, so shortly before we reached our goal."  
"Do you realize what you just said? Your whole kingdom must pay the price of your crazy actions, the famine is just the beginning... Your causing a fate worse than dead for the whole kingdom....only to get power! I'm after power too, but unlike you I still have limits."  
"As soon as I have what I reach for, we can fix all the problems.", defended Lucia her actions.

Shuriki stunned...

So it's really true the royals have completely lost their minds...  
Once there was a time as King Raul and Queen Lucia where good rulers who cared about their country and the people.... But know noting was left of that.  
Shuriki couldn't really blame them for it, because part of it was her fault... She should have listen to Alacazar and never made the deal with Lucia... But on the other hand it might wouldn't have changed anything... Lucia would have found another person who would have given her magical abilitys.

"You are naive if you believe that would so easy. You need to succeed at first to save Avalor, but the chance to succeed is low..."  
"Not if you help us..."  
"No! Are you totally insane!", Shuriki was shocked.  
"Fine! I will find a way on my own!", Lucia magically disappeared.

Finally, she is gone!

Thought Frik, who watched the two women from afar...  
He was invisible just in case someone would look in his direction and it made it easier to spy on them.  
As soon as he was sure that Lucia was really gone, Frik decided to try his luck and talk to Shuriki again.  
Just before he was able to go to her, Frik suddenly heard his Mistress calling him to return.  
___________________________________________________________________________  
In the meantime, at the palace....

Victor was confused, as he looked around and tried to find Esteban.  
After a few minutes he gave up and turned himself around to Armando.  
"Why does the King wants to see him anyways?"  
It was unusual for Raoul to speak to Esteban, except he must or where in public of course ..  
Surprised Victor realized that Armando wasn't there anymore.  
"Is this a prank?", yelled Victor angry.  
It was weird what made him feel even more confused, because something deep inside him,was telling him that there was no prank.

Am I losing my mind?  
No... I don't believe that....

But Victor always had been a confident person who didn't get confused very often, and when he did he usually pretended it was noting, so he went into the palace and tried to forget what happened.

Maybe Esteban just went back to Shuriki to calm her down. The girl has temper today...

Victor shook his head at the thought.  
Esteban was always good at calming and such things...  
And Armando...

Victor couldn't finish his thought because he saw Armando running towards him.

"Victor.. have you.."  
"No, I still don't know where Esteban is..", Victor clenched his theeth.  
Surprised Armando stuttered: "How ... how did you know that I was going to ask you about Esteban?"  
Victor stunned: "You already said that the King wants to see him... a few minutes ago... in the garden"  
Victor studied Armando's shocked face expression.  
"But... that can't be.., the King just sent me a minute ago...."

Now Victor was really confused. What was happening?  
____________________________________________________________________

In the cave...

Alacazar stood in front of a huge fire and whispered a spell... suddenly the flames grew high and Quita Moz appeared.  
"You called me old friend..", the sunbird started talking.  
"I need your help again, old friend. Is there a way to stop the evil that attacks Avalor?"  
"I already told you, the ways of destiny cannot be changed. Avalor future is seald.  
Shuriki will take over Avalor with the help of Estebsan. They will rule and Avalor..."  
"In my vision I saw, that this would be the end of Avalor!", Alacazar interrupted him.  
"I don't know what I should do... if Shuriki takes over, Avalor will suffer, but if I help the royal family instead Avalor might have to suffer a much worse fate! And if I stop both, there will be never ending wars in Avalor for the crown, because there are no heir to the throne yet! What should I do, old friend?"  
"Calm down Alacazar, you misunderstood me! There is a way to change the future... My flames once showed me a princess that would restore Avalor to peace and harmony... She will rule and defeat the evil for good..."  
"Who is she?"  
"Her name is Elena. Even though her mother dosn't know yet, she will be born soon"  
"So, Raul and Lucia will have a child?", Alacazar asked a bit confused, because he didn't believe it. To tell the truth, he feared that they wouldn't be good parents at all...  
Now it was Quita Moz turn to look confused:" No... she won't be directly their child... but dear friend I don't understand your concern about this whole heir question, because there already is a heir to the throne."  
"Who?"  
"Esteban..."  
Alacazar was shocked... but now all made sense. Esteban was the child of Lucia's brother, but he and his wife died shortly after his marriage.. they couldn't have a child in this short amount of time...  
Lucia and Raul on the other hand had an affair before they were married... If they would had a child back then, it would have been a scandal for sure... and it would explain why Lucia went to another country for 10 months.... Shortly after her return to Avalor... the news about Esteban's "parents" death where sprat around and baby Esteban was adopted by his grandparents....  
They almost looked ashamed as they saw him... They always avoided him, like he was a pest.  
Poor Esteban had parents who never loved him...and he didn't even know.

"Will this princess in the future be really good?", asked Alacazar after a short silence.  
"Yes... Well, your concerns might be verified. Visions of the future never tell us the whole story, some things happen out of different things than you think. Elena will be gifted with great power that can save Avalor, if she chooses the right way... but when she choose evil over love, Elena will be Avalor's greatest doom...."  
"What can I do to prevent the girl from the wrong way?"  
"There is only one way...", Quita Moz whispered something in his ear.  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
Suddenly Frik appeared elegant before Shuriki.  
Something was different know ... the way he appeared, looked and the atmosphere around him felt like...  
"I' m here to bring you a massage. Madam wants you to attend tonight's festival...."  
"What? No, I won't attend these anymore."  
Shuriki was surprised, she didn't expect "Frik" to ask her something like that, she thought that he would rather rebuke her for leaving his Mistress.  
"But why?", the gnome asked shocked, almost like she would have said something terrible.  
"Because I despise magic... I despise her... ", Shuriki yelled, not to break into tears at the thought of her.  
"That's not true... you cannot possibly despise magic for the amount of magic you use.."  
"How dare you!", she narrowed her eyes on him.  
"Well, I'm just telling the truth. She really wants to see you... to speak to you..."  
"After all she had done to me she really expects me to go back to her.. .She must insane!  
She hates me."  
"No, she is just very disappointed in you. She wants correct her mistakes and wants you to give her a second chance..."  
That couldn't be Frik for sure. He would never dare to talk so freely about his mistress.  
"...A new beginning. She really changed."  
Shuriki must always lough out of desperation.  
The Queen of the Old Ways never changed.  
________________________________________________________________________

Somewhere in the forest Esteban looked up to her.  
A woman with long raven black hair stood before him. She was wearing mystical stones around her head and a dress in dark colors which was made of a material no human was able to wear.  
She was really beautiful... almost angelical if there wasn't for the evil smile that crossed her face.  
Of course the person he had seen in the forest wasn't Frik... It had been just an illusion.

I was so dump! Of course it was the beautiful majesty herself....

She looked now fluttered at him, like she would have read his mind.

"Why do you brought me here?", Esteban stood up.  
"It had been so long since we talked last time, my darling Esteban."  
"Do you really think, that I believe you that? Where is Shuriki what have you done to her?"  
Her almost friendly smile faded as fast as it has come.  
"That is not of your concern!"  
"It is..", he walked towards her..  
"I'm losing my patience with you, Esteban ! I'm here to prevent you and your country from a great mistake.", she slowly walked around him, to analyse him.  
"I don't believe you... Where is Shuriki!"  
"Poor Esteban, you are so in love that you don't realize how huge the consequences of your actions are..."  
"Answer me!", Esteban demanded her.  
"She will be fine if you stay away from her.", now she stood right before him.  
"Why should I believe you?"  
The women suddenly lost her interest into him and realized that he didn't want to hear her warning.  
"You will see!", she suddenly disappeared.  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
"Frik!", she yelled angry as she appeared in her crystal room in the land of magic.  
"Yes, Madam", the gnome ran towards her as fast as he could.  
"I need you to guard Esteban. Don't let him disturb me again otherwise...", she threatened him, while he backed off in fear.  
"Of.....Of corse Madam!", he stuttered, "May I ask what you are going to do?"  
"Well let just say I'm going to deal with some usual business...", she took one of the crystals which showed how Shuriki tried to remove the curse...  
With a smile she disappeared.  
_________________________________________________________________________________  
Shuriki closed her eyes and tried to think...  
Of course she should have known that it wasn't so easy to break her contact to a kind of immortal , nearly unlimited powerful fairy queen.  
As she opened her eyes, she realized again that something wasn't right...  
Since "Frik" had appeared again,she had noticed that he acted strange but now she was sure ....  
"Stop acting, it's getting boring!", said Shuriki confident.  
"I don't know what you mean?", he answered.  
"I mean that you aren't Frik, you are Queen Mab!"  
The gnome burst into laughter and changed back into queen Mab.  
"Very good child! I'm glad to see that you didn't lost your abilities!"  
As much as Shuriki would have wished that she would have been wrong, she knew out of experience that the Queen of the Old Ways never had left out a chance to meet her in person, even though she usually let her minions do all the work for her.  
"Why the costume?"  
"I thought you would like to see Frik more than me. But I meant it. I want you to attend the festival tonight.", Mab spoke almost kindly to her.  
"Why do you want a mortal like me, to attend a fairy festival?", Shuriki challenged her while she stood in front of her.  
"Don't come me with that kind of excuse. Your only half human. Part of you belongs to me.", Queen Mab's shining green eyes where matching Shuriki's.  
Shuriki on the other hand was not fond of the way the Queen was speaking to her, she wanted to argue with her, wanted to yell, but made the mistake to look into Mab's eyes.  
Immediately she forgot why she argued with her... why she didn't want to attend the festival .... The reason why she didn't want to be near the Queen of Air and Darkness anymore.  
Mab smiled, her spell immediately worked on Shuriki. The young woman wouldn't refuse her anymore as long as she looked into her eyes and the part of her that was fae would do the rest.  
And as soon as Shuriki would enter the land of magic, she never would be able to refuse her ever again.  
Mab almost felt her upcoming success.  
_______________________________________________________________________________  
Francisco and Luisa where sitting in a carriage on their way back to the palace.  
They finally had finished the business Raul had send them to do and hurried as fast as they could back, so they could at least celebrate in the evening Esteban's birthday. They had bought him a few presents, but sadly Luisa hadn't enough time to bake Esteban's favorite cake.  
"I don't understand, why Raul sent us away today for such an unimportant reason! Today is Esteban's birthday, how could he do that?", Luisa finally spoke.  
"I don't know...and I don't understand why he does it every year on his birthday... But he is the King... we need to obey him!", said Francisco disappointed.  
"At least we will be there soon.."  
________________________________________________________________________________  
A few hours ago...

King Raul was sitting in the throne room planning together with his advisors the upcoming war against the Northan Islands, as his wife entered. Immediately he stood up and walked towards her, leaving his confused advisors behind him.  
Lucia's face expression promised noting good.  
"Guess, who I found stealing the blue jewel. Victor Delgado... that means that Shuriki, that witch must still be here in Avalor... No one else knew about that jewel! She can ruin everything!", Lucia hissed angrily.  
"Calm down, maybe it is a good thing that she is still here. Convince her to help us! One of our soldiers found out that the north jewel really exists! It's magically protected inside a cave on the Northan Islands. We know that Shuriki once was in the land of magic, so she knows more about magic than the two of us combined.", Raul convinced his wife.  
"I can trie but I don't believe she will help us after our last arguing. I'm going to her; Raul make sure that Esteban does not follow me."  
"Fine."  
Lucia left and Raul ordered Armando to find Esteban.  
A few hour later....  
After Victor calmed himself down, he helped his parents and others to decorate a little room for Esteban's surprise party, even Donja Paloma helped out, even though she did it only to bring the people to buy more decoration for the party in her new shop, she proudly had since two weeks.  
All people in the room where surprised as two people entered the room.  
__________________________________________________________________________________

In the meantime Frik was guarding Esteban, who he had trapped into a magical cage.  
Frik didn't really gave Esteban any attention, because he didn't believe the young men could possibly break out by himself. Unlike Frik , Esteban had no magical heritage or any magical ability's.  
And that was the reason that confused him...

Why does Mab make me watch such an unimportant little humen. It's not like he could break out and disturb her convincing Shuriki... Oh, I understand now... She fears that Shuriki's attention draws more to him like to her, like last time... But that can't possibly happen now, Esteban is still imprisoned...

Frik turned himself around and realized that Esteban wasn't there anymore.

The boy really managed to break out! Impressive...  
I' m doomed!

Frik almost cried at the thought what Mab would do to him after she finds this out...  
But he had no choice, he needed to tell her before the boy reaches her first....  
Otherwise it just would end worse for Frik...  
_______________________________________________________________________________  
Queen Mab was standing in front of her,holding gently one of Shuriki's hands. Magic was in the air.  
Her magic was fighting Queen Mab's, in the space between them.  
Shuriki focused all her strange, deep down on a level Queen Mab's spell didn't reach her yet...  
She concentrated all her magic to break free. To her own surprise it worked!  
And she wasn't the only one who was surprised by that sudden strenght, the Queen of Air and Darkness herself needed to focus all her strange not to fall to the ground, by this sudden attack.

That never happened to her before, Mab didn't even knew this was possible, because she was the Queen of magic. But Mab must admit that she wasn't surprised about the fact that the person who almost beat her, had been Shuriki.  
Mab smiled, the girl was able to be a second more powerful than her, but it took all the strange she had. Shuriki almost collapsed to the ground if Mab wouldn't have hold her.  
Normally Mab didn't care when people collapsed but with Shuriki it was different, she was to precious to be on the ground and the girl had no idea why.  
"Impressive.", Mab whispered.  
Shuriki rested against Mab's shoulder until she had enough strange to stand on her own. The young women was still a bit smaller than the Queen of the old ways.  
She pushed herself away from Mab.  
"Go away and leave me for good. I won't attend your festival... I don't want to be anywhere near you anymore, after all you did to me! Even if you try to hypnotize me, I will never follow you.  
I have enough problems to solve!"  
"You mean this silly Northan Island war Raul is planning?", Mab raised an eyebrow.  
"It was your idea, wasn't it ?", Shuriki confronted her now.  
"Well,I have to admit that I brought them to the idea to bring magic back to this country, but I'm not responsible for their crazy behavior and sudden motivation for a war..."  
Mab realized the angry look Shuriki gave her and continued: "I do not lie you know child, I'm a fairy I cannot lie!"  
Mab watched Shuriki's features softened. She gently took Shuriki's face.  
"You know it's not your responsibility to fix this countries problems."  
Instinctively Shuriki leant into the touch she almost liked... almost.  
"If I don't solve it who else would do it? Avalor would be doomed! But you don't care about it do you?", Shuriki stepped away from her.  
She watched Mab to see if she would show any emotion, but of course she didn't, her inhuman features stayed as cold as before.  
"Of course I care... about my subjects not the humans... If they want to destroy themselves I let them, but I will protect my kind!", Mab started walking around Shuriki.  
"How can you say such a thing? How can you be so cruel and cold! How can you not care about humans .... Children will die or have a worse fate...", Shuriki was close to tears.

Of course she knew that Mab and her subjects had not the ability to feel like humans do, but the coldness of the Queen of Air and darkness affected her more than she thought.

"If they die other humans will take their place. But why do you even care Shuriki? "

Mab read Shuriki's mind before she continued.  
"So you think I am cold and emotionless? You think I'm to inhuman and you believe you are different .. and better than me?", Mab almost laught at that.  
"I am...", Shuriki hold Mab's arm. "I'm noting like you... I can feel and I do care about everyone ."  
Now Mab couldn't hold herself and burst into laughter.  
"You really believe that child?"  
Now Shuriki had finally enough: "Go and leave me for good! I will never return to you and your kind..."  
Suddenly air around them went cold and Mab stopped laughing.  
Mab had enough... Shuriki had always been a disobedient child but now she had stepped over the line...  
"You will do as I say!", Mab hissed angry.  
"I won't !", Shuriki replied in the same way.  
Suddenly Mab opened surprised her eyes like she would have seen something Shuriki didn't know about.  
"You will... I'll make you do my way!", said Mab calmly.  
"No.", Shuriki watched Mab going away from her.  
"Remember Shuriki you are what I am. You are like me... !"  
"Back off into your realm mother, I never want to see you ever again!", Shuriki yelled and Mab disappeared.  
Finally alone, Shuriki started to cry, because she knew deep down Mab was right about her.  
She was her child and soon she would become as cold and heartless as the Queen of the Old Ways herself.  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
Mab appeared in her crystal room and crashed angry a few crystals against the wall.  
"I can't believe it! How dare this child disobeying me. Why is she as stubborn as her mortal father...  
I was going to give her everything...!", yelled the Queen of the Old Ways angry.  
She is just like her father Merlin....  
Thought Frik. A big mistake, because Mab read his mind. She magically smashed him against a wall.  
"Maybe you should ask Merlin to speak to her...", Frik said without thinking.  
"Great idea, you really think I should ask Merlin, my greatest enemy to help me to convince our daughter to return me?"  
"Your right, that wouldn't work.", admited Frik, before he was magically smashed into another wall.  
Frik knew that it couldn't come any worse, so he decided to tell her about Esteban.  
"Madam.. ", Frik spoke shyly.  
"What is it Frik?", Mab yelled angry at him.  
"Esteban broke out...", Frik ducked himself expecting huge punishment, but to his surprise Mab's face features softened and she even smiled.  
Surprised looked Frik at her.  
"Maybe we can use him for our advantage...", Mab hold a crystal that showed Esteban running through the forest...  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
In the palace...  
Luisa and Francisco joined in the meantime Victor to prepare for Esteban's surprise party, as Raul entered the room.  
"What is going on here?"  
Everyone stopped what their where just doing and stared at the king.  
"Raul, we are just preparing a party for Esteban's birthday.", Francisco explained.  
Before Raul could reply, Lucia entered the room.  
"It's all right Raul, today is Esteban's birthday! Go on with your preparing!", she turned herself to the others.  
Then she whispered to Raul:"This might keeps him away from Shuriki!"  
"So,you failed.... ",he spoke to her strict after they had left the room.  
Esteban ran through the forest until he finally found Shuriki, sitting very exhausted on a fallen tree.  
"Shuriki, are you all right?", he embraced her.  
Though she was still surprised of his sudden appearance she returned the embrace and leaned herself towards him.  
"Why did you come back Esteban?"  
"I ... I was worried, because of a sudden bad feeling I had. And than Queen Mab trapped me."  
"She did what?", Shuriki started to be angry again.  
"It doesn't matter really Shuriki... Are you alrigh, did she hurt you?", Esteban looked in her beautiful green eyes and noticed she had cried.

No I'm not! I'm terrified and exhausted and fear what the future might hold for us!  
She thought but said: "I'm fine Esteban. Thank you. Mab was here but I she didn't get what she wanted so she left... She won't bother me anymore. It's better if you go back now, it's going to be dark soon."  
Shuriki kissed him goodbye before he could say anything and magically vanished.  
Esteban was rally confused now, he knew that she didn't tell him everything, but he decided to go back to the palace, mainly because he didn't have another choice.  
As he arrived by the palace and saw the king walking towards him.

Great! And I thought this day couldn't get any worse!

"Esteban, I need to speak to you..."

....

A few minutes later...  
How dare he! I have enough of you Raul....  
Esteban stepped really angry away from the King, further into the palace.  
He was in such a fury that he almost hit Armando who was walking towards him.  
Even though he was in a bad mood he apologized himself to Armando and followed him into a dark room.  
"Surprise!"  
"Wait .... is this a birthday party for me?", Esteban was positively surprised.  
"Of course! You didn't believe we would forget your birthday, did you?", Luisa said.  
"Luisa, Francisco you are here!", he embraced them. "Did you plan this?"  
"No, it was all Victor's idea.", Francisco explained.  
Esteban went to Victor and embraced him. "Well that you planned a party for someone else than yourself is a historical moment!", Esteban joked.  
Victor gave him a fake bad glare at first, but than everyone burst into laughter.  
The whole night they celebrated together and Esteban must admit that this day still had a good ending, even though he still worried about the current situation in Avalor.  
He couldn't stop thinking about Shuriki.  
This party would have been,perfect if the woman he loved would be here too, but this would never happen...  
Deep down he felt that their love wouldn't last long....

~*~

Present day...

Queen Mab was surprised. She had spent the whole night to stay invisible near Elena and influence her thoughts, but the girl was almost as stubborn as Shuriki and tried to ignore Mab's voice.  
As Elena finally walked to Skylar, to break herself completely free from Queen Mab's bad influence, Mab smiled before she vanished into the royal treasury.  
Soon she would break Elena's good nature and bring her to finally kill Shuriki for good.  
All she needed to do was to curse the scepter of light...


	5. Part 5: Storys of the past part 1

Storys of the past Part One:  
'The spring festival'

Many years in the past.....

Deep inside the magical forest near Maru...  
It's a cold and rainy night.  
Silence....  
Unkown wispers in the wind.....  
Suddenly a great fire apperes out of nowwhere and loud music starts.  
Creatures of the other world as well as humans or rather maruvians start to dance around it. Evereyone seemed to enjoey the festival, ervery one exept one person.  
"I hate the spring festival!" , Shuriki sat on a fallen tree.  
"Oh Shuriki why do you always have to be so pesimistic!" , Ash sat herself next to her.  
"I'm not pesimistic... I'm realistic!!!", yelled Shuriki angry.  
"I don't understand why? Tonight everyone celebrates the beginn of spring... Humans and creatures come together to celebrate and to spent time with each other....  
It's a wonderfull thing.."

"You mean men and women get seduced be evil old witches and wizards or creatures in disguise. First they have a great time and afterwards the are left behind with nothing but pain...", Shuriki replied dryly.  
"Come on have some fun.... And stop taking things so seriously..... If our Queen has fun tonight let us have some fun too.", Ash took Shuriki's hands into her own.  
"I'm glad that our majesty is not here tonight.", wispered Shuriki to herself.  
"Come on, dance with me.", Ash stood up and pulled Shuriki with her into the circle where witches, wizards, humans and other creatures where all dancing.  
" Ash!!! What are you doing. You know I hate dancing!" , Shuriki complained while she was forced to dance by Ash and others around her.  
"Oh Shuri, let's have some fun! After tonight we are full powered sorceresses and than we can do everything we want!", Ash wisperd to Shuriki unnoticed by the people sourrunding them.  
Both girls smiled evil.  
"By the way how is your master doing?",Shuriki asked.  
"Fine, he said that he will teach me soon some of his own spells!", Ash replied cheerfully.  
Shuriki didn't trust Ash's sudden cheerfull mod. After all Ash was the granddaughter of an very powerful evil witch and the knowlegdge of an old witch combind with Zopilote's couldn't mean any good.....  
Shuriki and Ash knew each other very well for a long time, they technecly grew up together .  
So Shuriki could tell that Ash might be up to something.  
"By the way how is your master doing?", asked Ash.  
Yes she definetly was up to something, so Shuriki decided to play along.  
"Which one?" asked Shuriki fake inocently.  
"Come on you know exactly who I mean!", spoke Ash seriously.  
"Master Frik is fine...", Shuriki pretended not to hear the undertone in Ash's voice.  
Ash gave her a dead glare.  
"You're not still mad at me Ash are you? It's not my fault that Rumple chose me over you, so that you had no other choice than to become Zopilote's trainee!", Shuriki teased Ash who gave her an even worse dead glare.  
"Oh dear coven sister you can not blame me for that. If you want to blame anyone than go and blame yourself.... We all now that the Dark One only teaches the most powerfull sorcerer's while Zopilote teaches 3d class sorcerers!", Shuriki continued while dancing with Ash.  
"Stop teaseing me sis'. I've had enough trouble for a day...."  
"You know why he chose me over you.... You act like a dog and fullfill every order Zopilote gives you!"  
"And you don't obey Rumple.... So that's why he abandoned you as fast as he took you in!", Ash replied cold."I'm not angry Shuri, not anymore....", Ash calmed herself.  
While Ash was talking Shuriki read her mind and was not surprised to find out that Ash was still jealous at her, but Shuriki was surprised and shocked as Ash's memorys reveled why she suddenly calmed herself down.  
A sudden anger overcame Shuriki.

"Mab!" , she hissed...  
"How could you do that Ash?"  
Ash suddely realized that Shuriki must have read her thoughts .  
"I did what I had to do to gain the power I deseve. Yes... I made a deal with the Queen of the old ways.... Like you!"

"The difference between you and me is that I was tricked and forced to made the deal... Every deal comes with a price, I hope you know that Ash. By the way what did she want from you in return for power..."  
"Notting important!"  
"Answer me Ash! Or shell I read your mind then?!"  
"She want's the heir of Avalor and asked me to seduce him to follow me in the realms of magic.", wispered Ash in Shuriki's ear.  
"Poor boy..... I wonder what the Queen has planed for him... I don't understand why she needs him? She allready cooperates and influence the current rulers Raul and Lucia! Look over there... they are dancing here tonight too!", Shuriki pointed at the royals.  
"Your expression tells me that you don't like the fact that they are here..."  
"Oh ... I hate the fact that they are here to... You know why..."  
"So you still regret the deal the tree of you made... Stop remebering the past and focus on your future! Let's continue with dancing", Ash tried to pull Shuriki with her but this time Shuriki stops her.

"Go dancing... I have other things to do!"  
Shuriki magically vanished and appeared near the magic border which magically seperated the magical forest from Vallestrella.  
Although she still could hear the the music, this place was much calmer...  
And she needed to calm herself down...  
She almost relexed as suddenly a tiny black baby jaquin crashed next to Shuriki into a torn hedge.  
"Ah...", the baby jawuin cried out in pain.  
Shuriki sight and walked to the jaquin.  
She magically pulled him out and removed carefully all the thorns with her hands.  
"Thank you very much young girl.", the baby said.  
"Your welcome... but what are you doing here tonight?", Shuriki asked calmly.  
"Well,I wanted to attend the festival...", the little one mubled.  
"Don't you know that this festival is for adults only?", she spoke gently.  
"Yes, but I thought that I could sneak in.... Maybe... This rule is so unfair. Adults can have fun while we children are not allowed to leave home...Am I in trouble now?", asked the jaquin shyly.  
"No, don't worry. I won't tell anyone. I agree with you... this rule is not fair."  
"Finally someone who undersands me.", spoke the jaquin joyfully.  
"Why don't you attent the festival girl?"  
"I don't feel to attend such festivals anymore... I don't like the way how the Queen and her loyal ones treat her kind and humans. I regret the day I met her and accepted her offer to teach me magic.", Shuriki sat herself next to the tiny jaquin.  
"So you are Shuriki!", the jaquin exclaimed exicted.  
"You know my name?", she raied an eyebrow.  
"Yes...yes....yes! Everyone in the realms of magic knows about you. You are the one who faced the Queen and dared to diagree with her in her own realm... You are the only one who ever dared to challage her and won... You are an idole to us all... We see you as a hero!", the jaquin jumed happy in the air.  
"I'm not so sure about that, tiny one.  
I just told the Queen my opinion and critizised the way she ruled. Notting special....really! I don't know what you heared about me, but I'm not a hero. I'm a villian and a cowerd. I'm not good for anything at all...Look, do you see this scars on my arm... That's the punnishment I got for challenging the Queen of the old ways! And she promised me worse if I ever dare to challange her again."  
The little one looked shocked at Shuriki's terrible brused and bloody arm.  
"I'm sorry for that, but you are wrong about one thing. You are not evil!"  
"Is that so? Tell me one thing I did that makes me a good person!", said Shuriki sarcastically, because she was sure this thing did not exist.  
"Well, you saved me out of the torn hedge. You helped all members of the realms of magic in their greatest time of need, when we almost died while our Queen didn't care about us. You are a hero Shuriki. If you like it ore not. You did more for us than the Queen and her so called gurdians ever did for us... You care about us... you undersand us and showed us that kindniss and love are more valuble than magic and power!"  
Shuriki was stunned, yes she did save and helped the realms, solved their problems and provided them with the things they needed. But she never thought of it as something special.... Shuriki was half human... she was part Fae so helping her kind was a selfish deed to survive.... Wasn't it? Shuriki was confused now .... Was it a good thing to guard her kind or not.... Normal children whould have had parents who guided them and told them what was good and what was bad... unfortionaly Shuriki wasn't a normal child. She had been abandoned right after her birth,so she never had any parents or gurdians who guided her.  
So she couldn't really tell what was right.  
The only thing she knew for sure was that the villians who raised her where far from good.  
"I'm a villian brought up be villians. I'm notting but a power hungry evil hartless sorceress and servant of Queen Mab.  
I did many terrible things in my live. I destroyed many contries and familys. I can't be good!", Shuriki's state was clear.  
"Do you really think that? I can not belive that. Are your expiriance in the human world really that bad?"  
"Yes."  
"I don't belive that the terror in the past your fault."  
"How can you possibly know that!"  
"I know because I can see it! Your are such a kindhearted person, even though you did bad things in the past it does not mean you are a bad person. And you shouldn't blame yourself for everything that happened in the past!"  
"You are talking about Maru aren't you?, Shuriki sight and closed her eyes, I'm afraid to disappoint you, but I'm to blame for the distruction of Maru...."  
"Why, did you made the king summon the evil spirits... Did you asked the maurivians to use the jewel of Maru?"  
"No, of course not.... But I wasn't able to prevent this whole mess..."  
"See, you are not the one to blame for King Radius actions!"  
"But I was his...I could have done something...."  
"We all know that Radius the last king of Maru was a terrible fool who discriminated women and never listen to anyone...!We know you tried to warn them, but instead of listening to you they banished you."  
"You guys know much about me, Quita Moz seriously needs a hobby.", thought Shuriki aloud.  
"Why? Your live is really interessting. You must know all members of the realms come together sit down and then Quita Moz turns the flames on. We enjoy watching your live."  
"Seriously! You guys watch my live like a theatre play? Have you ever heard of privacy?"  
"What's privacy?", the little jaquin looked confused.  
"A human trait... It means that you can expiriance things and no one watches you and know about it!", Shuriki explaind.  
"That sounds cool. It would be great to be able to do things without anyone knowing about it! Why does privacy not exists in the realms of magic?"  
"Because it's easier for Queen Mab to controll us this way. All realms and there members are conected and everyone knows everythig about each other, due this deep connection Mab is able to contoll us all. Luckily for you, Mab is the only one who is able to use the complete knowledge at once, otherwise you would be in great trouble for your trie to sneak to the festival."  
"Yeah I'm glad about the fact we normally only share our most important memorys with others. One question:Why are we not fully conected to you then? Is it because you are only half our kind?"  
"I guess so?" , Shuriki shrugged.

Suddely the jaquins stomach made a loud noise.  
"Are you hungry?", Shuriki's eyes glowed and suddenely some very big and sweet Anociberrys appeared in front of the jaquin.  
"Thank you....", the baby emidiatly starts eating.  
"Privacy would mean freedom, wouldn't it?", thought the jaquin alaud whlie eating.  
"Yes, it would mean freedom not just physically but mentaly too. As Fae we have to love and obay the Queen, but out in the human world people freely choose who they love.. That's more worth then beeing forced to it. "  
„"You are really nice...", the jaquin mumled, because normaly everyone would be angry at him for asking such a question against the way the Queen ruled.  
"Not that talk again...!"  
"I'm maby small but I know that an evil sorceress never would feed a baby jaquin with the biggest most delicious Anociberrys that exsists."  
"Fine, you made a point! Or maby I'm just an evil sorceress with a weakness for Baby jaquins!",Shuriki admit.  
" Did you chose?", the jaquin stopped eating.  
"What?"  
Again the jaquin bite into a berry.  
„I mean...Did you chose to become an evil sorceress or..."  
"Of course I chose to become a sorceress...!", Shuriki interrupted him.  
At least she tried to convince herself that it had been her choice.  
"Maby someone want's you to think that!", appeared Quita Moz magically.As fast as Quita appeared the little jaquin hit himself behind Shuriki.  
"Oh great, Quita Moz! What are you doing here?!", now Shuriki was anoyed.  
"Actually I was looking for a missing jaquin. I think it's the one hiding behind you who is enjoying his meal very loudly."  
The Baby sight and stept out of his hiding place.  
"Well I have to admit that I eardropped your conversation. Shuriki we all know great parts of your life hadn't been your choice. Do not belive those who tell you that you're good for notting. You have a good heart ... just listen to it more often!"  
"Please listen to Quita Moz, he is right.  
Answer me one question: When you would have had a choice, how would your live be?", said the baby.  
Shuriki sight:"I don't know... Maybe I would be an ordinary women with husbund and children..."  
"See that's a thing no evil person would wish for!", the jaquin exclaimed.  
"Yes...I have to admit as well that there are ways to escape the Queens grasp to gain freedom. But that's the matter for another day. Come Verago befour your parents find out that you are here."Qita Moz continued.  
„"Fine", the baby jumped into Shuriki's lap to say goodby, before following Quita Moz.  
After they had left Shuriki decided to return to the terrible spring festival.  
The flames of the magical fire where higher now and darker.  
The music became faster......  
Shuriki wasn't able to see Ash and was glad not to see Raul and Lucia...  
Suddenly a teenage girl approched her.  
"Shuriki?"  
"Oh, hello Rafa...", Shuriki embraced her old friend.  
"I'm surprised to see you here."  
"I can say the same about you..."  
Both women startet to laugh.  
"Is your father here too?", Shuriki continued.  
"Yes, although he is a sworn anemy of Queen Mab he attends her festival. Ironical isn't it?"  
Shuriki raised an eyebrow.  
"And you Rafa? You don't like the Queen as well..."  
"Well officially I'm here to spent some time with Donia Paloma....", Rafa tured auroud to Donia who approached them.  
"So that's the story you told your father. And the real reason your here?"  
"Fierro!", said Doina calmly while Rafa blushed.  
"I understand so you want me to keep Alakazar busy so that you can meet your crush secretly?", spoke Shuriki.  
"Fine I'll do it!"  
"Oh thank you Shuriki, you won't regred it!", Rafa embraced her and hurried away.  
"Wow how long haven't the two love birds met each other?", asked Shuriki sarcastically.  
"Haven't you heared the news about Fierro and Alakazar?", Paloma took Shuriki's arm to pull her close.  
"A month ago Alakazar and Fierro had a terrible fight, because of king Raul.....  
Although he knew that Alakazar wanted to retire and wanted his apprentice Fierro to take the position as royal wizard, Raul chose to keep Alakazar.  
Poor Fierro, he trained five years as Alakazars apprentice.... All his dreams are now shattered."  
"I woudn't say that all his dreams are shattered. Fierro is the son of a powerful malvago. The only reason he became the apprentice of Alacazar in the first place was that he wanted to seduce his daughter and impress her!", Shuriki interrupted Donia.  
"He got the girl..." , Donia continued abd bith women lought.  
"Well .... What I wanted to tell you was that Fierro blamed Alakazar for Raul's decision...and swore to be his enemy...  
At least proffessor Otova told me this at our last maruvian descendants group meeting!" , Donia finished talking.  
"And why are you here Doina?"  
"To help a friend in need!"  
Shuriki raised disbelieving an eyebrow.  
"Fine, I wanted to meet Lord Idath finally in person. What a quincidence? Your red dress matches Idath's amore today."  
"That's not a quincidence at all! He asked me to join him.", befour Donia colud say anything Shuriki magically vanished next to Idath, who sat on a throne far way from Donia.  
"What gives me the honor to see you before midnight?", Idath asked her calmly.  
" Why did you chose me to acommpaine you tonight?"  
"You'll see. Wait till midnight.", he replaied dryly.  
Shuriki vanished, she should have known that Idath wouldn't give her an answer.  
Maby she shouldn't have attented this festival in the first place.  
She had a bad feeling, wich was confirmed as she saw Idath vanishing together with Raul and Lucia.  
What ever they where going to do was notting good, but Shuriki didn't care...  
She had warned the royals not to join the old ways... So whatever would happen would be their problem.

"Oh here you are Shuriki!", Ash approched her.  
But bevor Ash could continiue an old witch suddenly cried out:" Hear me,  
one has found two young men in our forest who are not part of our crowed. Come on put on the masks let's have some fun....Let's trick them."  
The crowed lauged evil, Shuriki joined in physically, but was mentally fearing for the boys sakes.  
"Right know the pixies are guiding them to us, they will be here any minute!", the old witch continued jumed from the platfrom she was standing on and turned hersef into a young beautiful women than turned to give Shuriki , Ash and others mask's.  
„"Tonight it's your turn Shuriki.... Don't dare to disobay us ....", spoke an old witch.  
All creatures of the crowed tured themselfs into humans even the jaquins although they only did it because the crowed had decided it. Again another stupied rule out of the land of magic.  
So every one was ready for their masterpeace.  
It didn't take long for the two uninvited guests to arrive.  
The two men or boys, looked like fourteen years olds, Shuriki fugured.  
The first boy seemed very confidend and would defenetly looked better with a beard while the second one had a ponitail and seemed shy... very frightened to be exactly.  
Smart boy, thought Shuriki.  
"What do you think of our guests Shuriki?" , asked Ash.  
"Just boys...."  
"But... royal boys? Can you sense anything?"  
"Shuriki closed her eyes and focused, she magically looked into their minds and searched for usefull knowledge without the boys knowledge of courese.  
To find information about the first one was easy, but as she looked through the mind of the second one, the boy seemed to notice something strange and looked in Shuriki's direction.  
Even though Shuriki knew that the boy didn't know what happened, she found it impressive that this ordinary boy was able to sense a spell even the great Alalazar wasn't able to sense.  
Hower Shuriki grasped out of surprise as her spell collapsed caused by the boys noticing.  
"And what did you see? What happened!", asked Ash who couldn't hide her gloat that a spell of the 'perfect' Shuriki didn't work correctly.  
"They are both royals... Princes..... And they are brothers, but they don't know they are.... Look at that one, he is the older one, but has no idea of his true hertage, the younger one behind him knows at least he is royal at some point...  
They are both avaloran...", Shuriki turned to Ash who shrugged with disinteresed.  
She was about to go as Shruiki said: „"I'll think I'll dance with the older one."  
Suddely Ash's disinterrest dissapeared and she followed Shuriki.  
Shuriki pushed the 'young women'(old witches in disguise) away from him and pulled the young men to her and started to dance.  
The witches didn't dare to complain to Shuriki, because they feared her to much, while the boy did not complain because Shuriki was by far the hoddest women.  
"New here?", Shuriki started a conversation with him.  
"Hm... yes we where traveling and then we met two very nice pixies who brought us here.", Shuriki didn't need to use her abilites to know that the boy lied outright into her face.  
" Your avaloran? Are you?", she continued.  
"How did you know?"  
"Your jacket I've seen it only in avalor so far..."  
"You've been in Avalor?"  
"Yes a few times, visiting old friends..  
Avalor is a very beautiful country"  
"Yes, it is..."  
"It's sad that they land is so poor today while it was know in it's past for it's glory...."  
"What are you trying to tell me girl?",  
the young man stopped dancining and pulled her close.  
"I think you know exactly what I mean!"  
"That the rulers are incompetend idiots is an open secret." , he replaided.  
"But there are ways to change that!"  
"How exactly?"  
"I mean there are many ways to help a country...Many good people who would be more compitend to rule Avalor..."  
The man just looked at her.  
That was by far to easy, thought Shuriki who read his mind....This boy was after power and glory....  
While the other one only want's attention.... Shuriki's thought's drifted to the younger man.  
This boy had barly spoken to anyone and tried to get rid of everyone who tried to approach him as fast as possible....  
"Your really good at dancing!", Shuriki continued talking.  
"Thank you! I'm a natural you must know." Shuriki almost rolled her eyes at his reply.  
"You're a natural as well...  
What's you're name?", he continued.  
"I'm Shuriki...And what's your name?"  
"I'm Victor Delgado.", Victor kissed her hand.  
Shuriki saw Ash approaching them, so Shuriki quiquly kissed the young man and vanished, leaving a spechless and overwelhmed Victor behind.  
Victor was dreaming, the moment he finally was back in reality a beautiful young woman with white hair who weared purble revealing dress stood before him. She removed her mask.  
His heart began to beat faster...  
"Hi, I'm Ash.... Wanna dance?", she pulled him after her.  
Victor followed her with plesure.  
In the mean time Shuriki appeared in front of the younger man who looked surprised and overwhelmed.  
"Did I frighten you?", Shuriki spoke gently.  
"Yes, no .... I mean.... I'm talking like a fool aren't I?", the young man stammered.  
"No, unlike your friend you didn't make a fool out of youreself.", she replyed dryly.  
"So I'm not mistaken you are the girl who danced with Victor!"  
" Yes."  
"Wait how did you get here so fast.... And why is he dancing with this white coloured hair?"  
"Let's just say.... Ash allways want's to play with the toy's I plaied first with." , Shuriki removed her mask and pulled the young man close to her.  
"Come boy let's dance....."  
Alakazar the royal wizard of Avalor had many reasons to attend the festival tonight. He wanted to make sure that his daughter would return save tonight, but the main reason he decided to come was a provecy he had dreamed about.  
In his dream he had seen a blue sun and a golden moon, wich never should cross each other... and... the vision wasn't clear....  
However Alakazar couldn't see a sun or a moon tonight...  
Maybe it had been just a dream after all.....He looked around the crowed and stopped as he saw Shuriki dancing. He decided to watch her.  
"You can dance much better than your companion!", told Shuriki the young man.  
"Thank you ...But I think you can dance much better... I don't remember your name girl!"  
"I didn't tell you.... I'm Shuriki and you are?"  
"Esteban..."  
"Avaloran royalty... so...so!"  
"How do you know that?"  
"You're wearing a very expensive golden jaquet."  
" But....Fine your right. Wait where is Victor going?"  
"Belive me, he will be fine. Ash will take good care of him. So don't worry!",Shuriki calmed him.  
"You don't look like the kind of person who walks into the forest at night, so what are you doining here?", she continued.  
"You neither, young lady....!", he stepped so close to her that their faces where only inches appart.  
"Stop calling me that, boy?"  
"What?"  
"Stop calling me young. If've lived allredy for centuries....!"  
"But you still look as charming as a sixteen year old.", Esteban bowed and kissed her hand.  
"Your charming.", she replied gentle.  
"Such a gentleman, but still you didn't answer my question!"  
"Well, to be serious .... We didn't plan to come here. We wanted to follow my aunt and uncle.... But we go lost in the forest and weren't able to find our way home... then this pixies appered and lead us to this terrible place...  
I'm sorry I didn't want to be disrespectfull!"  
"Don' t worry...you weren't disrrspectfull.  
And your concern is right this place is only for our kind tonight. We don't like guests."  
"Than we better leave than...we didn't mean to disturb you.", Esteban turned to leave but Shuriki hold him.  
"No..., you cannot leave! Do you see this lights over there...That's a barrier..... You can't leve this place!"  
"Is it commen for Fae to hold their guests captive?"  
„Yes", replied Shuriki dryly.  
"But this does not have to be a bad thing!", Shuriki continued.  
Suddenly Esteban felt strange...  
"What is happening to me....", he almost fell to the ground but mananged to stand.  
Shuriki focused... she need the spell she put on Esteban to sucssed as fast as possible, the others around her where watching her, they where waiting....  
It has been long since they had mortal victimes...  
Shuriki's spell almost sucseeded as she made the mistake to look into his dark wounderfull eyes...  
Now she could see why the Queen wanted the boy... He was honest unlike Victor... and inside him something very powerfull was hidden... It would be better if he never knew about this.....No she couldn't do what the crowed wanted her to do... This was to cruel even for her...  
She stopped the spell and Esteban collapsed, she knew the consequences for breaking the law but it had been the right thing to do... there was be no time to waste... it was almost midnight.  
What ever was going to happen at midnight it would be notting good for sure and it would seal the young man's fate in a terrible way....

Before any of the witches around her could do anything, Shuriki put a distract spell on them.  
Fast she took Esteban's hand and ran away with him. She magically opend the barrier and pushed him trough.  
"Leave and never come back to this pace or else you will never return home."  
A magic flower appeared in her hand.  
"Take this flower and hide it good it will protect you... now go!",she put the flower into his jaqueckt.  
"But what's with Victor?"  
It's to late for him.... Is is too deep inside the dancing circle...., she thought but said:" Don't worry I'll make sure, he will follow you! What ever you do don't talk to anyone until you are in your room and don't look back whatever you will hear!"  
"Thank you. But what about you?" asked Esteban.  
"I cannot leave... Fae keep their guests captive as you said now go before it's midnight otherwise not eaven I can help you...."  
Esteban nodded and ran away.  
After she was sure Esteban was gone she returned to the festival.  
The others where awating her and where furious at her for preventig the boy from harm.  
But because it would be soon midnight, they decided not to punish Shuriki for disobaying... at least not now...  
They continued dancing a magically dance everyone joined in except Shuriki.  
"Come on dance for our Queen!" an old wallock said.  
"Honour our Queen!",someone cried.  
"Enough!", Shuriki yelled, in an otherworldly voice that was as powerful as a strong wind.  
The magical fire in the middle suddenly disapeared and the music stopped.

"How can you celebrate this old evil selfish wicked witch- Queen Mab! She abandoned all her loyal ones. She let us rott. She might be the Queen of the realms of magic but she does not care one bit. "  
"How dare you to speak in suchva way of our Queen? What are you? A queen? An empress? No, you just have been one of the favored ones, wich are chosen to be close to Mab.... You are notting but an ungreatful halfblood.. A fae who despices everything of her fae nature, like dancing singing .....You are notting Shuriki...A disgrace" , an old witch spoke.  
" If you despice us that much you should go to live with the humans.", a sorcerer said.  
"Maby your right ! Maby I should go and live with humans!", Shuriki replied angry.

Everyone burst into laughter.  
"Oh child you are taking thinks to seriously." , spoke the old witch again.  
"Besides... , Vivanne a folower of the old ways spoke: I don't belive you would stand a single day without using your magic."  
"We'll see about that!" , Shuriki wishpered and left, followed by Ash who was followed by Victor.  
"Shuriki, stop ... I'm sure my grandma does not mean this seriously. And don't listen to Vivane she is just a stupied apprentice of Frik."  
"I have enough of all of you, I'll leave!", Shuriki tried to vanish but was stopped by lord Idath himself.  
"It's midnight... You know what that means...", wispered Idath into her ear.  
Suddely the great fire appered again, huge flames where rising into the air....

To be continued....


End file.
